my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ema Hanabi
|romaji= Hanabi Ema |alias=Radiant Hero: Titania |birthday= May 27 |age= 16 (Current) |gender= Female |height= 157 cm (5'2") |weight= 49 kg |hair= Black |eye= Brown |bloodtype= AB |status= Alive |sexuality= Pansexual |family= Kei Hanabi (twin brother) Haru Hanabi (father) unknown mother (deceased) Hizashi Hanabi (maternal grandfather) Hotaru Hanabi (maternal grandmother) Toshinori Yagi (uncle) Naomi Yagi (aunt) Peace Yagi (cousin) |birthplace=Musutafu, Japan |occupation=Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |quirk= Light Capture |registration status=Registered |ways of combat= Long Range |equipment= |debut= My Hero Academia New Generation: Chapter 1 }} Ema Hanabi (花火絵馬 Hanabi Ema), also known as the Radiant Hero: Titania, is the daughter of Haru Hanabi and twin sister of Kei Hanabi. She is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Ema has short dark hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Her Hero costume is a white leotard and black open-toed boots with straps. She wears a long black coat with a high collar and round sunglasses. The design allows her to expose as much skin as possible to be able to use her Quirk. Personality Ema is a quiet and shy young girl who wants to become a great hero but lacks the confidence to show off. She rarely ever talks in class and tends to avoid crowded places in school. This trait developed because she was constantly stalked by the media as a child. As a result, she became sociophobic and freezes up whenever a stranger tries to talk with her. Her status as the daughter of Pro Hero Destroyer also gained the attention of several, if not all, students in her previous schools. She is introverted and self-conscious, believing that people only want to be her friend because she is the child of a well-known hero. In spite of all that, she is a kind girl with great potential as a Pro Hero. She is aware of her cousin's bossy attitude but doesn't seem to mind it as much as everyone else, possibly because she got used to it. Her manner of speaking tends to be shy and reserved and is prone to stuttering when she feels anxious. Abilities Acrobatics and Flexibility Ema has been established as the most acrobatic student in her class. She has great balance, agility, and coordination. Ema took up ballet classes in the past and continues to practice at home during her free time. She often makes use of her acrobatic skills to help her dodge attacks in small spaces and also make her more fluid in close range combat. Keen Intellect Ema has proven to be a decent strategist on the field and uses Quirk to fight from a distance. Due to her self-conscious nature, she is acutely aware of people's behavior around her and uses her observational skills to her advantage in a fight. Quirk Light Capture (ライトキャプチャー Raitokyapuchā): Ema's Quirk gives her the ability to capture light. This allows her to create areas of deep shadow, including surrounding a person in darkness they cannot see through clearly, by taking away the light around them. She can also generate bright flashes of light and shoot beams from her hands and feet. By capturing light into her skin, Ema will be able to glow until she releases them. The intensity of her glow depends on the amount of light she was able to capture. Moreover, Ema can create a camouflage in certain shadowed areas by absorbing the remaining light around her, cloaking those within it in darkness and unable to be seen. The main drawback of her Quirk is that if she absorbs too much light, her skin will start to burn to the point of having swelling and blisters. Super Moves * Radiant Beam: Ema captures light in her palms and shoots out a powerful beam. * Radiant Burst: Ema gathers light into her body then releases it in an explosive burst, effectively blinding and disorienting those around her. * Radiant Glow: By capturing light into her skin, Ema will be given the temporary ability to glow in the dark. * Blind Spot: Ema creates a shadow in a specific area by taking away or blocking the light. This robs her targets of their sight, allowing her to attack or escape. * Camouflage: Ema takes away light within her surroundings, cloaking her and others in darkness. Equipment Coat: Ema's coat is made out of blackout fabric that she can use to hide her glow when she is camouflaging. Sunglasses: 'Ema wears sunglasses to protect her eyes from the blinding effects of her own Quirk. Quotes *(To Kei Hanabi) "''We shouldn't start a fight and cause trouble for others, big brother..." *(To Nezu) "I think people are scary. You never know what they're thinking. You never know who really is on your side. Under the right circumstances, I think anyone can become a killer." *(To Izuku Midoriya) "You're All Might's successor, but I still think my big brother can beat you. No offense, uncle Deku." *(To Yuuto Gaikotsu) "You're very kind... and you like to help people... I think you're gonna be a great hero." Gallery Trivia *Ema's given name means "picture-horse" (絵馬), which are small wooden plaques that Shinto and Buddhist worshipers write their prayers or wishes. **Her mother wished to have a daughter. It is likely that she named her child Ema because her wish came true. *Regarding Ema's academic life and performance, her U.A. data is as follows. ** Student No. 13 in Class 1-A. ** Ranked 5th during the U.A. Entrance Exam ** Ranked 7th for the Quirk Apprehension Test. ** 5th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. ** Ranked in the Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. * Ema's favorite food is onigiri. * This character belongs to '''c5l6t4. Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Females Category:Emitter Quirk Users